Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes :3
by Angieliette
Summary: Ahora entiendes esa frase ¿Yi jeong?


**NUNCA SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES.**

**Una loca idea que se me ocurrió, para hacer sufrir un poquito a Yi Jeong, aun que creo que sufrirán los dos u.u, espero sea de su agrado, esta Historia esta en la seccion de Hana Yori Dango tambien, las avanzare ambas**

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba nuevamente, ¿Qué nunca se cansaba?, ¿Por qué le seguía a todas partes? Y para joderlo aún más le espantaba las conquistas, era un fastidio salir corriendo cada vez que la veía, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez?, debía entender que ella no era ni seria su tipo, debería aceptarlo ¿no?.<p>

Ahora no podría escapar, pues estaba en un lugar cerrado, así que solo le quedaba hablar con ella, no era que le cayera mal o que la odiara, la verdad le caía bien, solo no le gustaba, no era su tipo, en otras palabras era demasiado buena.

-Yi Jeong-Sumbae - Esa era Ga eul que iba prácticamente corriendo hacia el alfarero, el cual estaba junto a una chica muy hermosa, aunque notoriamente operada.

-Hola Ga Eul, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no esperaba verte- Saludo Yi Jeong muy amable, pensando en como sacársela de encima.

-Sólo vine ver como se encontraba, Woo-bin me ha dicho que podría estar aquí- Dijo Ga Eul sonriendo, debía admitirlo se veía hermosa sonriendo.

''Woo-bin me las va a pagar caro'' pensó Yi Jeong.

-Sabes Ga Eul, tengo cosas que hacer con esta señorita- Señalando a la chica que tenía a su lado, y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero la chica con la cual estaba la miró de pies a cabeza antes de irse y le dijo.

-Ni te debes imaginar las cosas que debemos hacer, te daré una pista, cosas que contigo no haría, por que eres, como se dice, oh si, muy infantil para él-

-¡Ukyo!, vamos- El alfarero se oía bastante molesto, ellos se retiraron y Ga eul aun seguía parada ahí, con una lágrima que cubría desde su ojo hasta su cuello. Luego de no mucho tiempo se fue del lugar, se dirigió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Luego de unos momentos su celular comenzó a vibrar dando la señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada, la cual contesto lo más rápido posible.

-¿Aló?

-Ga Eul, soy Woo bin, te llamaba para preguntaba si ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- sonaba bastante alegre.

-No, de hecho mañana tengo libre, ¿Por qué?- inquirió de pronto la chica.

-Pues te quería invitara a la playa el fin de semana, volveríamos el domingo, Jan Di y Yi jeong también van a ir ¿Quieres?.

-Esta bien, iré gracias Woo bin-Sumbae.

-Llámame Woo bin, sólo Woo bin, estamos en confianza yo te llamo Ga Eul-Sugirió Akira.

-Esta bien, Woo bin , adiós.

-Adiós.

Esa noche Ga eul, preparo su bolso con todo lo necesario para el día de mañana, estaba emocionada, más que por ir a la playa, por ver a el chico alfarero que tenía en su corazón. Pronto recibió un mensaje de Woo bin dándole la información de a que hora la pasaría a buscar.

Y así fue Woo bin paso por ella a las 10 de la mañana, y se dirigieron a la playa. Los demás ya estaban allí cuando ellos llegaron, todos se saludaron amistosamente, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?- Susurro Yi Jeong a Woo bin, pero Ga Eul también escucho y algo en su corazón se rompió, pues la voz del alfarero se oía molesta, Woo bin solo lo miro y encogió los hombros, para luego mirar a Ga Eul y sonreírle.

Todos se dirigieron a una casa de verano que tenia el F4 en ese lugar, era bastante amplia para ser llamada casa de verano.

De pronto llegaron 3 chicas, bastante lindas, las cuales se sentaron al lado de Yi Jeong, él les sonreía y hablaba con ellas. Mientras Ga eul los miraba con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella , de pronto se paro del sillón en el cual se encontraba y se retiro del lugar a paso decidido dejando a todos desconcertados, aun que era un secreto a voces, pues todos sabían la causa o causante de la reacción de Ga Eul. Jan Di corrió detrás de su amiga para saber que pasaba, aun que ya lo sabia, quería que se lo cuente.

-Ga Eul, ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió bastante preocupada.

-Yo… nada, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes- finalizo esta frase con una sonrisa muy poco creíble a criterio de Jan Di.

-Ga Eul, eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco desde el jardín de niños, a mi no me puedes mentir te conozco. Lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa, confía en mí- Solo con esas palabras todo el autocontrol de Ga Eul desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se aferro a su amiga abrazándola y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin saber que Woo bin y Yi jeong se encontraban escondidos escuchando y viendo la platica. Woo bin había llevado a Yi Jeong a ese lugar para conversar, sin saber de la presencia de las chicas, hasta que escucharon sus voces y poco después el llanto desesperado de Ga eul.

-Duele…duele demasiado…Jan Di –aah ya no puedo soportarlo, yo…yo he tratado de aguantar y no derrumbarme, pero… sabes lo difícil que es mostrar una sonrisa mientras estas hecha añicos por dentro, sabiendo cuanto molestas a esa persona que amas, y aun así no poder aguantar las ganas de verlo, sabiendo, sabiendo que cuando lo vas a ver él inmediatamente esta pensando en una forma de deshacerse de ti- Lo dijo, lo dijo todo, exploto. Jan Di se encontraba llorando al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Pero de pronto alguien salió de su escondite, Yi Jeong.

-¿Si te sientes de esa forma porque te empeñas en fastidiarme, de la forma en que lo haces?, de paso te haces daño a ti misma y lo sabes, Ga eul ya déjalo- Lo lanzo fuerte y claro, Jan Di al escuchar esas palabras creció dentro de ella una furia incontenible, ya no podía ver a su amiga en ese estado por alguien a quien no le importaba nada.

-¡Yi Jeong!, ¡detente!, ¡solo haces más daño del que ya causaste!-grito con una furia notable en su voz.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo si ella no lo hace?- Tenia razón.

-¿Piensas que diciéndome palabras hiriente voy a dejarlo?, estas equivocado, porque se que lo que demuestras no es lo que sientes, es solo una careta para esconder tu dolor-Yi jeong iba a responderle pero ella se adelanto- Pero ¿sabes? Voy a dejarlo, ya no quiero seguir haciéndome daño, teniendo una esperanza que no existe, quédate tranquilo, la entupida, enamorada y con una esperanza farsante, Ga eul se ha ido, ya no ser la estúpida niña que esta a tus pies, no más- con esas palabras se dio media vuelta tomo a Jan Di del brazo y se retiro junto a ella, dejando a un sorprendido alfarero y a un ¿sonriente? Woo bin, saliendo de su escondite.

- Conseguiste lo que quería, felicitaciones hermano- Comento Woo bin con una sonrisa.

- Si no pensé que seria tan fácil…, creí que se aferraría un poco…más- Dijo Yi Jeong con ¿tristeza? En la mirada.

-¿No me digas que te enamoraste?-se burlaba Woo bin.

-¡NO!, solo estaba acostumbrado a ella, solo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ojala les guste<strong>


End file.
